Le retour
by newsyd
Summary: JJ est de retour, une belle histoire commence mais à quel prix?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

C'était tellement intimidant de revenir ici après presqu'une année d'absence. Revoir des visages qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment quittés, jamais vraiment oubliés, des amis qu'elle avait laissé quelques semaines plus tôt dans la souffrance et la tristesse.

C'était tellement difficile aussi de reprendre cet ascenseur, celui qu'elle avait pris pendant 6 ans et de revenir vers cette équipe qu'elle avait été forcée d'abandonner pendant tout ce temps.

Elle passa les portes le cœur serré, quatre regards se tournèrent vers elle emplis de joie et d'une profonde tendresse, Penelope la prit dans ses bras, Spencer l'enlaça, Derek l'embrassa en lui murmurant toute sa sympathie, et à quel point il était désolé de la fin de son histoire avec Will.

Garcia avait parlé, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas, un secret de moins, lourd à porter, après les évènements de ces dernières semaines. Ashley qu'elle connaissait peu la salua.

JJ murmura : "Hotch"?

"Dans son bureau" répondit Morgan - "Depuis que Strauss a pris un peu de recul, il a encore plus de travail!"

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son patron, son nouveau patron, le pas lent, mais le souffle court et rapide. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle garde son sang-froid, elle savait qu'elle en était capable, mais au moindre problème, au moindre souci le concernant dans un futur proche elle savait qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas le pouvoir de toujours se maîtriser.

Elle passa devant le bureau de Rossi, perdu dans ses pensées, puis entra dans celui de Hotch.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, et le regard qu'il lui porta la rassura, il était empli de chaleur et d'amour. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, il l'étreignit, elle murmura : "Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué!"

Rossi sortit de son bureau et comprit, certains flash lui revinrent en mémoire, ce visage illuminé qu'avait eu Hotch en leur disant que JJ venait les aider à retrouver Emily, ces regards soutenus échangés lors de ses funérailles il y a quelques semaines. Rossi comprit que bien plus qu'une amie, Hotch avait trouvé son âme sœur et qu'il avait bien caché son jeu!

Ces deux là allaient devoir faire preuve de beaucoup de prudence et d'attention afin de garder leur secret le plus longtemps possible.

JJ respira profondément, il fallait rester discret même si elle avait une envie folle de l'enlacer. Ils s'étaient quitter le matin, mais il lui manquait déjà.

Depuis que Will était parti, que leur histoire s'était terminée, elle avait trouvé refuge et réconfort dans ses bras!

La disparition d'Emily avait provoqué tout cela et le secret qu'ils partageaient les avait rapproché.

C'était une évidence, ils savaient se comprendre sans se parler, ils fusionnaient.

Il avait tout fait pour qu'elle revienne et il avait réussi, mais la donne avait changé, elle aurait encore plus peur de le laisser partir sur le terrain, maintenant qu'elle redevenait leur agent de liaison.

Ils quittèrent ensemble le bureau de Hotch, vers la salle de réunion, Rossi les suivit et surprit un geste rapide de son ami dans le dos de JJ.

Il sourit!

Entourés d'une équipe de profiler aussi expérimentés, ils n'allaient pas bien longtemps garder leur secret!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

La voix de Derek était un rien rapide, pressante, stressante.

Il insista : "Penelope, je sais que tu es branchée sur la télé, coupe-la!"

"Derek"

"Coupe-la"

Garcia s'exécuta, mais elle en avait vu assez.

"Que se passe-t-il?"

"Il y a eu une fusillade", la voix de Morgan avait quelque chose de désespéré...

"Morgan..."

"Il y a des blessés!"

Penelope manquait d'air - "Derek"

Elle entendit à l'autre bout du fil, Morgan reprendre son souffle et murmurer : "Hotch!"

"Mon dieu, non..."


	3. Chapter 3

chapitre 3

Quelques jours plus tôt...

JJ s'était levée très tôt cette nuit là, Henry avait le sommeil difficile et il pleurait souvent la nuit, c'était normal, tous ces changements dans sa vie dernièrement le perturbaient, ce n'était qu'un petit garçon, il fallait qu'il s'habitue et ça n'irait pas sans mal. Elle devina aisément le mal qu'avait eu Aaron au tout début de sa nouvelle relation avec Jack, il était déjà passé par là et il la soutenait!

Son petit bonhomme s'était à peine rendormi quand ce qu'elle entendit la paralysa.

Elle pensait que depuis le temps qu'il faisait ce travail, Hotch était en quelque sorte "blindé" contre les mauvaises choses, les mauvaises histoires, les enquêtes terribles sur lesquelles ils travaillaient, mais ce n'était pas le cas. En l'occurrence cette nuit, les dossiers les plus atroces devaient lui torturer l'esprit, il gémissait dans son sommeil, il était mal, elle le sentait.

Il s'éveilla d'un coup, le souffle coupé, JJ fut rapidement à ses côtés!

Il s'excusa : "Je suis désolé!"

"Je croyais être la seule..."

Hotch fit la grimace et lui revinrent en mémoire tous ces cauchemars qui n'en finissaient pas de le réveiller chaque nuit depuis quelques jours. Il y avait longtemps que ça n'était plus arrivé!

Il était inquiet, elle le sentait. JJ ne dit rien mais l'enlaça, comme si son corps pouvait être un barrière à ce qui l'empêchait de dormir toutes ces nuits!

"Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu es perturbé... un peu comme Henry depuis quelques nuits!"

"Disons que je suis mal à l'aise, je sens un danger, cette impression étrange d'être suivi, épié... et puis il y a tous ces cauchemars qui reviennent, qui m'empêchent de dormir la nuit, ou de me concentrer pendant la journée..."

Elle l'avait senti un peu tendu c'est vrai, mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point!

Il y avait presque deux ans que Foyet l'avait agressé, peut-être que ceci pouvait expliquer cela!

Elle s'allongea à ses côtés, il la prit dans ses bras, et ferma les yeux!

Le souci quand votre esprit est torturé c'est qu'il ne vous laisse pas en paix, et quand vous vous rendormez, l'histoire se répètent encore et encore...

... Il entendit une détonation, sentit quelque chose le traverser, la douleur l'empêcha de respirer, et il tomba à la renverse...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

"JJ"

"Je suis là!" "Je suis là!"

Le lendemain matin, ils arrivèrent chacun de leur côté comme à l'accoutumée, mais il était clair que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait beaucoup dormi!

Hotch était ailleurs, perdu loin, très loin dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsque Rossi le tira de sa rêverie! Il n'était manifestement pas très à l'aise!

"Aaron, tu vas bien?"

"Oui"

Il avait pourtant les traits tirés, le visage fatigué...

"Jack?"

Hocth hocha la tête négativement :

"Il va bien, ce sont ces cauchemars..." - sa voix se fit traînante.

Ce n'était jamais bon quand un agent commençait à faire des cauchemars, c'était une soupape certes, mais Aaron avait vécu tellement de choses ces deux dernières années... Rossi se devait de tenir son ami à l'oeil, d'être là, le jour où il faudrait réagir pour lui, il fallait qu'il surveille ses arrières!

XXXX

Penelope les attendait dans la salle de réunion, une nouvelle affaire devait être portée à leur attention, le temps de remettre JJ dans les rails et qu'elle se pose, c'était encore Garcia qui s'occupait des dossiers en cours!

3 couples assassinés à trois jours d'intervalle, même mode opératoire pour tous. Par contre ce qui était interpellant et inquiétant c'était la manière dont commençait les enquêtes, appelée sur place en premier, c'était la police qui en faisait les frais!

"Dans chaque cas, un des policiers en charge de l'enquête et envoyé sur place a été abattu par un sniper!" - c'était une bombe que venait de lâcher là l'agent Hotchner...

Personne ne dit mot, l'ambiance devint glaciale, la dernière fois qu'ils étaient intervenus dans un cas similaire à celui-là, celui qui avait été pris pour cible avait été leur patron, et si l'enquête leur revenait comme c'était le cas ici, ils se retrouveraient dans le même cas de figure.

Ils pensaient tous la même chose mais personne ne dit quoi que ce soit!

Le malaise était palpable, JJ se figea, elle savait qu'elle devait rester là avec Garcia pour reprendre en charge les dossiers en cours, pourtant, elle mourait d'envie de les accompagner, sa présence, pensait-elle pourrait peut-être conjurer le sort, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, un vraiment mauvais pressentiment...

Rossi comprit très vite cette lutte qui avait lieu dans son esprit, il posa une main sur son bras, puis murmura : "je suis là, je surveille ses arrières", elle le gratifia d'un pauvre sourire et quitta la pièce tandis que le reste de l'équipe préparait ses affaires pour partir aussitôt!

Une fois dans le jet, comme le voyage n'était pas court, et après avoir fait un point sur le dossier, Hotch s'assoupit, Rossi le surveillait du coin de l'œil.

... Il entendit une détonation, sentit quelque chose le traverser, la douleur l'empêcha de respirer, et il tomba à la renverse...

Il eut un sursaut, ouvrit les yeux, et croisa le regard de David, puis tourna la tête.

Dès que l'avion eut atterri, Rossi tendit à Hotch sa veste en kevlar, au regard interrogateur de celui-ci, il ajouta : "Nous reprenons l'enquête, nous serons donc les premiers sur les lieux, tu es le chef de notre équipe, et dès que tu auras posé les pieds sur le sol de l'aéroport, tu deviendras une cible, je ne veux pas t'accompagner à ta dernière demeure, et si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour Jack et JJ"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Dès qu'il fut sorti de l'avion, Hotch se détacha du groupe, le portable à la main.

David le suivit du regard, et vit son visage s'illuminer, le masque venait de tomber et cela pour une seule raison, Jack!

Quand il était en déplacement, Aaron prenait le temps d'appeler son fils et de discuter avec lui, c'était un père parfait, depuis qu'Haley n'était plus là, tout son temps libre, et il n'en avait pas beaucoup, il le passait avec Jack, ils avaient vécus de bien tristes moments tous les deux, et son ami ne voulait perdre aucune minute en futilités!

Le très sévère et impassible patron du bureau des sciences du comportement, se transformait!

C'était une façade qui de temps en temps pourtant se fissurait, surtout quand les affaires dont ils s'occupaient étaient liées à des enfants, Rossi l'avait vu plusieurs fois dans ces cas là, prendre le temps de respirer, de se concentrer, de souffler.

On croyait l'agent Hotchner indifférent, or il était tout le contraire, il écoutait, prenait le temps d'aller voir les familles qui demandait sa présence, était très calme et posé surtout quand il interrogeait les enfants.

Il l'avait rarement vu s'emporter, c'était un homme droit, qui avait des principes!

Il l'entendit murmurer avant de raccrocher : « Je t'aime aussi mon bonhomme! »

xxx

Penelope suivait les informations sur la chaine nationale, elle vit le direct de l'arrivée de l'équipe à l'aéroport, et quelque chose de très étrange attira son attention, Hotch portait son kevlar sous sa veste, ce n'était pas courant et autant qu'elle s'en souvienne, ça n'était jamais arrivé, un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine...

xxx

JJ suivait la conversation de Jack avec Aaron et du coin de l'œil les infos à la télé, elle voyait donc Hotch en grande conversation avec son fils par écran interposé.

Comme Penelope, quelque chose d'étrange attira son attention, un gilet pare balle sous sa veste ne présageait rien de bon, et autant qu'elle s'en souvienne, il ne l'avait jamais fait!

Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment, depuis le début de la journée, elle sentait que les choses lui échappaient, et quand perdue dans ses pensées elle entendit Jack s'écrier : « Oh c'est papa à la télé », elle la coupa!

xxx

Hotch rejoint Rossi sur le point de monter dans un 4x4 noir, aux vitres teintées, il prit le volant.

Dave questionna : « Tout va bien? »

Aaron acquiesça.

Aaron Hotchner était redevenu le patron!

Rossi lui apprit alors que l'équipe qui les avait précédé sur les lieux du dernier meurtre était rentrée sans souci, aucun policier n'avait été blessé, leur meurtrier avait changé ses plans, était-ce une bonne chose? David ne le pensait pas, il attendait certainement le bon moment pour frapper à nouveau!

Il avait certainement vu les infos, avait compris que le FBI reprenait l'enquête, et l'agent Hotchner était un morceau de choix!

Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon!


	6. Chapter 6

Merci...

A celles qui passent par ici et qui lisent mon histoire...

A ben non ce n'est pas un chapitre en plus, c'est juste un petit mot...

A nadiareda, lolodu66350, Titbrune89

:o)


	7. Chapter 7

Désolée, j'ai pris un peu de retard, le beau temps est principalement les cause...

;o)

Chapitre 6

Le brouillard, le noir, la détresse, la souffrance...

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas...

Quelque chose était arrivé, quelque chose qui pétrifia JJ d'horreur et d'effroi...

« J'aurais voulu que tu emportes avec toi nos plus beaux souvenirs, ces quelques instants volés où nous n'avions plus à parler, ces moments de bonheur que nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'apprécier. Je prendrai soin de Jack! Sois heureux où que tu sois! »

Un sursaut et elle ouvrit les yeux, Jack la fixait, terrifié, elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort, très fort, « comme quand maman était avec le méchant monsieur! »

Tout lui avait semblé tellement réel, tellement réel!

xxxx

Ils n'étaient pas directement rentrés à l'hôtel pour déposer leurs affaires, Hotch avait voulu faire un détour par le commissariat de police et ainsi rencontré ses collègues en charge de l'enquête.

De sorte que le jour était tombé depuis bien longtemps quand décidèrent enfin de se poser,

Hotch avait à peine mangé, David l'avait trouvé très fatigué, il fallait qu'il se repose... au moins quelques heures.

Lui, était resté dans un petit salon à l'écart avec Derek, leur inquiétude était palpable. David avait confiance, Hotch n'était pas homme à se laisser manipuler par qui que ce soit, même si l'affaire Foyet l'avait vidé et qu'il y avait laissé des plumes, qu'il y avait perdu Hayley, et même s'il s'était vengé pour sauver Jack, il avait quand même traversé l'espace d'un instant cette infime frontière que tous les profilers redoutent ou se refusent de franchir un jour!

Et depuis cet instant, Morgan n'était jamais très loin, il était à l'écoute, il savait ce que c'était d'être élevé par un seul parent, il lui avait dit et il trouvait parfois que son patron était juste un peu trop sûr de lui, était un peu trop impulsif, et il n'aimait pas ça, c'était une chose qu'il avait mis du temps à comprendre lorsque Foyet était encore vivant, mais là, par trois fois, Hotch était intervenu personnellement lors de prises d'otages, prises d'otages qui auraient pu lui coûter la vie!

C'était un pro, un vrai héros, c'était sa nature profonde d'aller au secours des gens qui avaient besoin de lui mais pas au détriment de sa propre sécurité, il le connaissait depuis si longtemps, et il ne supporterait pas de perdre encore un membre de son équipe, de sa famille, un ami!

Il interpella David Rossi : « David? »

« J'irai lui parler Derek, même si je sais que c'est peine perdue et qu'il ne m'écoutera pas, j'essaierai de lui faire comprendre que nous sommes tous inquiets, et qu'il doit faire attention! »

"Et Jack a aussi besoin de lui!" ajouta Derek

Et pas que Jack pensa tout bas Rossi, pas que Jack!

Quelques coups frappés doucement à une porte, un murmure à l'autre bout de la pièce, Rossi entra dans la chambre de son ami.

Il le trouva debout, face à la fenêtre, regardant les lumières de la ville, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Un instant de déjà vu car il lui arriverait de faire ça souvent au bureau.

"Il faut qu'on parle!"

"Je sais"

"Pourquoi, JJ, Aaron?"

Hotch ne parut même pas surpris du commentaire de David, il le connaissait depuis de trop longues années pour savoir qu'il ne pouvait rien lui cacher bien longtemps!

"J'ai compris à quel point elle me manquait quand elle nous a quitté pour le pentagone, puis j'ai appris pour Will et quand Emily nous a quitté, nous sommes devenus beaucoup plus proches!"

C'était dangereux et ils le savaient tous les deux, travailler pour le même département et être en même temps très proches risquaient peut-être parfois de faire capoter une enquête, c'était une porte ouverte vers un manque de concentration et une peur terrible pour l'autre qui pouvait vous empêcher de travailler correctement.

En même temps, Aaron avait droit au bonheur, il le méritait tellement, JJ et lui étaient des professionnels qui pourraient très bien s'en sortir, sauf si l'un d'entre eux se trouvait dans la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Hotch en ce moment, en danger!

Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots entre eux deux, ils savaient tous les deux ce que ça impliquait et David cautionnait, Hotch savait qu'il pourrait compter sur son soutien et son silence!

Rossi posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et vit soudain, un trait rouge balayer la chambre, son visage se figea, à la première détonation, il poussa Hotch au sol et fit de même...

Morgan entendit le coup de feu et sortit de sa chambre, elle se trouvait face à celle de son patron.

A la 2ème détonation, il s'accroupit dos au mur à côté de la porte de la chambre de Hotch, et hurla...

"Hotch!"

"David!"

Seul le silence lui répondit!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7

"Rossi!"

"Je vais bien, je vais bien!"

"L'immeuble en face du nôtre, 3ème étage, envoie des renforts, vite!"

Morgan ne pouvait entrer tant que la zone n'était pas sécurisée, et il n'avait entendu que la voix de Rossi pas celle de Hotch. Il commençait à paniquer!

Quelques minutes plus tard, qui parurent des heures à Derek, et l'équipe qui était montée au 3ème étage du bâtiment face à l'hôtel donnait son feu vert pour qu'il entre dans la chambre visée!

Durant ces quelques minutes, Rossi n'en menait pas large, il avançait à tâtons afin de tomber sur Aaron, en effet, lorsqu'il était entré un peu plus tôt, il faisait sombre dans la pièce, Hotch aimait la pénombre, et là, il avait un peu de mal à s'orienter pour le retrouver!

Il sentit quelque chose de mouiller sous ses doigts, il se figea.

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant, la zone était sécurisée, c'était Derek, Rossi se leva d'un bond!

"Par ici...", la lumière s'alluma et ce qu'ils virent tous les deux les glaça!

Aaron Hotchner étendu sur le sol, inerte, un filet de sang sur la chemise blanche impeccable qu'il n'avait pas encore enlevée.

Il avait les yeux clos, mais il respirait, c'était bon signe!

David et Derek se penchèrent pour le relever dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa l'épaule, il eut la nausée, prit une profonde inspiration et se laissa mener sur le canapé proche du lit.

"Appelle un médecin, Derek".

Hotch avait bien tenté de s'y opposer mais le regard glacial de Rossi l'en avait dissuadé, il attendit donc le médecin, et ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose au final, il se sentait vraiment mal et la douleur le fit soudain défaillir.

Derek le força à s'allonger, et ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'arriva enfin le médecin.

Le verdict fut sans appel, le tireur n'avait pas manqué son coup, et Hotch ne devait la vie qu'au sang froid de David Rossi, la balle lui avait traversé l'épaule sans trop faire de dégâts heureusement.

A coup d'anti inflammatoire et après avoir promis d'aller faire un check up dès le lendemain matin, Hotch en était quitte pour une belle frayeur.

Mais pour une belle publicité aussi, à peine le médecin reparti, Derek eut un appel paniqué de Garcia!

Les journalistes étaient déjà sur les dents, retransmission, breaking news, la totale... les questions et les déductions les plus folles faisaient la une, les rumeurs et les fausses informations aussi!

"JJ" il fallait qu'il l'appelle pour la rassurer, et vite. David lui tendit son téléphone.

Leur échange fut très court, et tandis que Derek rassurait tant bien que mal Penelope, Aaron en faisait de même avec JJ.

Le silence se fît soudain, ils pensaient tous la même chose mais n'osaient l'avouer ouvertement, le suspect qu'ils recherchaient avait changé son MO, et une chose leur venait soudain à l'esprit, les scènes de crime précédentes avaient été programmées afin de faire intervenir le FBI, c'était un piège!

Et dès qu'ils avaient atterrit, plus rien ne s'était passé!

Le tireur aurait pu choisir une autre cible, après tout ils étaient plusieurs dans l'équipe, mais c'était Aaron Hotchner qu'il visait, c'était donc personnel, très personnel!

Comment alors avancer sur un profil quand la victime était un de vos amis?


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à vous qui suivez l'histoire!

Vos commentaires sont très sympas et je suis contente que ça vous plaise!

A très vite!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 8

Le lendemain matin dans le bureau de Penelope Garcia.

JJ n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, l'épisode de la nuit précédente étant encore dans sa mémoire, heureusement quand le pire était arrivé, elle venait juste de mettre les garçons au lit et n'avait que distraitement regarder les news!

Et Hotch avait appelé avant le déballage médiatique qui avait ensuite eu lieu!

Elle entra dans le bureau de Penelope très tôt ce matin là, celle-ci était déjà affairée sur ses ordinateurs suivant les news de très très près, et dès que JJ fut entrée, elle commença à parler parler parler avant de s'arrêter soudain : « Wow, tu as une tête de déterrée ma chérie! »

« Mauvaise nuit » répondit JJ

« Henry? »

Une simple réponse à cette question perdit JJ : « Non, Ja... » elle stoppa net sa phrase mais c'était trop tard, les yeux pétillants de son amie lui firent comprendre qu'elle venait de se trahir...

« Jack? » « le petit Jack? »

« Non, non, non Garcia, tu ne m'auras pas à ce petit jeu là! Ne m'entraîne pas sur ce chemin là. Je t'en prie, pas de questions, pas d'insinuations, tu n'as rien vu, tu n'as rien entendu... s'il te plaît! »

Penelope eut un sourire, elle venait de tout comprendre et elle était... heureuse!

La sonnerie du téléphone la sortit de sa rêverie, Rossi!

Rossi!

Soudain, elle se crispa, il ne l'appelait pas très souvent et quand il le faisait, c'était que la situation était désespérée! Comme à New York quand le 4X4 avait explosé ou la fois où Emily l'avait prévenue de la disparition de Hotch! Elle n'aimait décidément pas ça!

« Garcia? »

"Pitié, dites-moi que tout va bien?"

"Penelope..." soupira Rossi. "Je voulais juste savoir si JJ était avec toi?"

"Je suis là David!"

Rossi avait bien senti son ami vulnérable..., il avait du laisser Jack, et l'équipe était très vite partie sur les lieux, personne n'avait eu le temps de souffler et lui en particulier, Rossi avait donc eu une idée, celle de rassembler l'équipe et il voulait demander à JJ de les rejoindre.

Elle avait évidemment vite accepté, sa réservation était déjà prise pour le prochain vol, il fallait qu'elle parte vite, Penelope promit de s'occuper des garçons et de prévenir Jessica afin qu'elle vienne l'aider!

Elle gratifia JJ de son plus beau sourire avant de la mettre vite dehors de son bureau!

Un petit peu plus d'une heure plus tard, JJ était assise dans l'avion qui devait la conduire vers l'homme de sa vie, Rossi lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas très en forme et qu'il avait besoin de réconfort, en un mot, il avait besoin d'elle!

xxxxxxx

C'était Morgan qui s'était porté volontaire pour accompagner Hotch à l'hôpital, il avait malheureusement très mal dormi!

Il avait les traits tirés, la mine défaite, un visage marqué par la douleur et le manque de sommeil!

Le dernière fois que Derek l'avait vu dans cet état c'était à l'enterrement de Haley, il se sentait donc particulièrement démuni face à cette situation!

Et le voyage vers l'hôpital fut particulièrement silencieux!

Morgan aurait voulu lui parler de quelque chose qu'il avait trouvé bizarre dernièrement, de ces échanges silencieux entre son patron et JJ, de cette façon qu'ils avaient de se comprendre sans se parler, mais il avait été décidé il y a bien longtemps que l'équipe ne se profilerait pas elle-même, il se devait donc de laisser tomber attendant le moment où, il n'en doutait pas, Hotch lui parlerait!

Dès que Hotch fut entre bonne main, Derek entreprit de se trouver un café et d'essayer de prendre un petit déjeuner, une heure plus tard, il était de retour à l'étage où il avait laissé son patron, le médecin vint à sa rencontre, il avait décidé de garder son patient au moins pour la journée, il l'avait trouvé si fatigué qu'il préférait jouer la sécurité.

Hotch avait été transféré dans une chambre particulière, il s'était assoupi, et Rossi avait rejoint Morgan.

En fin d'après-midi, la porte d'ouvrit doucement, Rossi aidait Aaron à mettre sa veste, le médecin qui les avait dérangé s'excusa, puis murmura :

"Agent Hotchner?"

"C'est moi" répondit Aaron.

"Vous faites bien partie du bureau des sciences du comportement?"

Hotch hocha la tête.

Le médecin lui expliqua alors qu'il venait d'hospitaliser un jeune ado de 14 ans couvert de coups plus ou moins récents et qu'il soupçonnait une maltraitance, seulement, l'enfant se murait dans son silence et personne n'était parvenu à le faire parler, il l'estimait, lui, en danger et souhaitait qu'une personne compétente comme ces agents du FBi puisse le rencontrer.

Aaron accepta mais croisa aussi le regard de Rossi, et Rossi pensait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, non définitivement, Hotch s'impliquait beaucoup trop dans des affaires comme celles-là et ce n'était pas une bonne idée... surtout qu'il savait, ce que cela impliquait et ce qu'elle risquait de faire revivre à Aaron et là, il n'était pas prêt a ramasser les morceaux!

NB : ça a pris un peu de temps, mais on y est arrivé... ouf, merci pour les reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Pour celles et ceux qui suivent cette histoire, voici un autre chapitre, je précise que j'attends bien sûr vos retours… ce serait sympa, si, si !**_

_**Et qu'en dépit de l'attente, la très longue attente concernant le contrat de TG, quelle aboutisse ou pas par une bonne nouvelle, mon histoire aura quand même une fin !**_

_**A vos plumes !**_

Chapitre 9

David et Jason étaient les seuls à savoir, les autres devaient peut-être s'en douter, encore que… Aaron était tellement secret…

Il savait qu'Hotch n'avait pas eu une enfance des plus faciles, mais il s'était très peu exprimé sur le sujet, un sujet tabou, dont Rossi avait réussi à rassembler quelques morceaux d'un puzzle pour en faire une toute petite histoire, tout au long de leurs enquêtes et des bribes qu'il acceptait parfois de révéler !

xxxxxxx

« Ce n'est pas surprenant qu'une fois adultes certains soient conditionnés pour devenir des tueurs »

« Et pourquoi certains ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous avez dit que certains étaient conditionnés pour devenir des tueurs ? »

« Et d'autres conditionnés à les attraper. »

Vincent Perrotta, Hotch pensait souvent à lui, et il était clair que ce jour –là, il avait remercié le ciel que son équipe n'aie pas suivant la fin de l'interrogatoire, par contre Vincent, lui, avait compris !

xxxxxxxxxxx

Rossi insista.

« Aaron, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça ! »

« Je sais » sous entendu… « Mais je suis le mieux placé pour m'en occuper, et tu es là pour moi quoiqu'il puisse arriver ! »

Il prit son téléphone, et d'un geste invita Rossi à l'excuser.

Il essayait désespérément de joindre JJ depuis le début de l'après-midi, et il était inquiet, vraiment inquiet, et comme toujours, personne ne sut à ce moment-là ce qui le tracassait et le mettait à ce point sur la défensive.

Il parlait peu et ne se confiait pas et il détestait ces appels qui n'aboutissaient pas, en même temps il était soulagé, car le seul appel qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais entendre l'avait détruit, et il avait toujours beaucoup de mal penser à cette journée sans se la refaire complètement dans la tête se demandant comment il aurait pu arriver plus tôt et ce qu'il se serait passé si cela avait le cas !

Même si Haley et lui étaient divorcés, il l'avait toujours beaucoup aimée, c'était son travail qui les avait séparés, et il avait dit à ses funérailles combien il l'avait aimée, il ne s'en était jamais caché.

De leur amour, il lui restait Jack, la prunelle de ses yeux, un petit garçon débordant de vie qui avait continué la sienne sereinement alors que celle de son père avait été pendant plusieurs mois une torture au quotidien, Jack était une lumière qui le faisait avancer et il comptait souvent les heures pour pouvoir aller le rejoindre quand une affaire difficile le retenait au bureau !

Ce petit garçon était tout ce qu'il lui restait et le faisait avancer.

Il se rappelait ces minutes tellement longues où il n'avait pas su s'il était toujours vivant, et où il s'était demandé comment survivre à pareille tragédie !

Heureusement, Jack était là, Jack était ce qu'il lui restait de plus précieux, Jack était un trésor qu'il était bien décidé à protéger.

Puis JJ était arrivée dans sa vie et elle n'était pas là pour remplacer Haley, JJ était un autre chapitre de leur histoire, la sienne et celle de Jack ! JJ était arrivée dans son cœur au moment où celui-ci commençait à se durcir, au moment où l'homme qu'il était avait tout doucement commencé à construire un mur invisible autour de lui, au moment où une carapace commençait à l'enfermer, et dans laquelle il ne pouvait plus respirer…

Il y avait quelques minutes qu'il était là, perdu dans ses pensées et dès que David l'approcha, il sursauta !

« Les parents du gamin sont dans le bureau du médecin, tu peux y aller ! »

Aaron hocha la tête, David continua : « Aaron ? »

« Ca va aller ! »

« Le gamin s'appelle Jack ! »

Rossi perçut dans le regard de son ami une profonde tristesse, Hotch respira profondément, il avait les yeux brillants, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, il resta paralysé quelques secondes, le temps de se laisser reprendre le dessus et il avança ensuite dans la chambre où se trouvait « Jack ».

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 10

Aaron Hotchner ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Jack, et la laissa ouverte de sorte que Rossi et Morgan sans être directement à ses côtés pouvaient entendre et intervenir au cas où. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir fait le bon choix, car Derek pouvait tout découvrir, mais peu lui importait maintenant de ce que celui-ci penserait ensuite de lui!

Hotch s'approcha du gamin, il parla lentement : "Bonjour, je suis l'agent Aaron Hotchner et je travaille pour le FBI, le docteur Costa m'a demandé de te parler, il pense que tu as besoin de te confier."

Il s'approcha du lit et s'installa à côté de Jack, celui-ci déjà recroquevillé sur lui-même recula encore plus dans le fond du lit.

"Je sais ce que tu ressens, je comprends ce qui se passe dans ta tête, et tu te demandes ce que tu dois faire, parler et incriminer quelqu'un que tu aimes peut-être encore, ou ne rien dire et supporter cette situation toute ta vie!"

Dans la pièce juste à côté, Morgan se tourna vers Rossi interrogatif : "Comment?"

Rossi secoua la tête mais ne dit rien.

"Mais comment pouvez-vous le savoir?" souffla Jack

Aaron prit une profonde inspiration : "Il y a trente ans je me trouvais à ta place et j'ai eu un choix difficile à faire moi aussi!"

Morgan resta pétrifié, jamais il n'avait imaginé une chose pareille, jamais il n'avait réfléchi à cette éventualité, pourtant les signes avaient toujours été là, mais il n'avait jamais pensé creuser un peu plus! Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge... et il commençait peut-être à mieux comprendre pourquoi David Rossi était si protecteur envers Hotch, pourquoi il surveillait un peu plus ses arrières parfois, pourquoi il était toujours très présent!

"Et comment vous vous en êtes sorti?"

"Quelqu'un a été là pour moi comme je suis là pour toi aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas te dire que ce sera facile, il te faudra beaucoup de courage pour t'en sortir, mais si tu en as besoin je serai toujours là pour toi!"

Ces paroles, Aaron les avaient entendues il y a 30 ans, 30 années qui paraissaient si loin et si près à la fois.

L'agent posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jack, le jeune ado ne fléchit pas mais il baissa la tête et se mit à pleurer, Hotch eut le cœur serré, comment pouvait-on faire autant de mal à un enfant, pourtant cette question il ne se l'était jamais posée quand il avait été dans la même situation, c'était devenu une habitude, il avait appris à vivre avec et si un coup porté plus fort que tous les autres ne l'avait pas envoyé à l'hôpital, son calvaire aurait duré encore plus longtemps.

Il se rapprocha de Jack, qui soudain l'étreignit, Hotch fut surpris mais laissa faire!

Le moment dura longtemps, Morgan fut le témoin de quelque chose de particulier, une facette de son patron qu'il connaissait peu, pourtant, il l'avait vu souvent avec son petit jack et il savait comment il était avec lui, donc comment pouvait-il en être autrement avec un enfant juste un peu plus grand.

Rossi était en train de se repasser tous ces évènements dans sa tête et se rendit compte du calvaire qu'avait enduré Hotch et surtout de courage qu'il lui avait fallu pour traverser ces épreuves et devenir l'homme qu'il était devenu!

Un brouhaha important venu du bureau du Dr Costa attira leur attention et avant que lui ou Morgan n'aient pu réagir, le père de Jack, complètement enragé, venait de foncer sur Hotch qui surpris sur le moment eut bien du mal à gérer la situation. Il réussit quand même à le maîtriser le temps qu'arrivent ses deux collègues, puis sortit dans le couloir en tituant...

"J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air!"

David fit un signe à Morgan qui l'accompagna, il avait confiance mais on n'était jamais trop prudent et franchement, la journée n'avait pas été de tout repos!

A l'extérieur des bâtiments, ils s'assirent tous les deux sur un banc, le silence dura un moment, le temps qu'il fallait pour laisser la pression retomber et Aaron se mit à parler!

"C'est arrivé il y a longtemps maintenant, maman était partie la journée avec Sean et mon père était rentré complètement imbibé et beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, ça lui arrivait souvent, en général il s'installait dans le canapé et s'endormait, ce jour-là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris, il était habituel qu'il me prenne à partie quand on était seuls à la maison, je me taisais, en me disant qu'un jour quand il irait mieux, ça passerait. Il n'a pas attendu d'être à la maison, et il a frappé, frappé, frappé, je n'ai pas compris ce qui m'arrivait et heureusement que la famille qui habitait en face de chez nous rentrait à ce moment-là, le père de famille est intervenu. Ils m'ont emmené à l'hôpital, et l'infirmière qui s'est occupée de moi a contacté son mari qui travaillait dans la police, c'est à lui que je dois la vie, il a été très compréhensif, a réussi à me mettre en confiance et s'est occupé de moi, longtemps, longtemps après..."

Derek, restait à l'écouter, il était atterré... Hotch ferma les yeux quelques secondes, des secondes qui devinrent des minutes, et puis plus rien, il se sentit partir, loin très loin...

Il souffla : "Derek..."

"Wow wow wow, restez avec moi... Hotch!"

Il eut juste le temps de le retenir avant qu'il ne s'écroule...

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 11

Il le posa aussi délicatement que possible sur le sol puis essaya de comprendre ce qui c'était passé, ce soudain malaise n'était pas normal, une balle dans l'épaule et la fatigue ne pouvait pas tout expliquer et puis il vit, il vit qu'Hotch avait terriblement pâlit, que sa respiration était laborieuse et que sa main droite, qu'il avait gardée sous sa veste tout le temps de leur échange, était couverte de sang.

Il déplaça le pan de celle-ci et tressaillit, la chemise de son patron était elle aussi couverte de sang, et il y avait un peu trop à son goût!

"David!"

David Rossi venait juste de remettre le père de Jack aux policiers appelés sur les lieux quand il entendit le hurlement de Derek, et son sang se glaça!

Le docteur Costa et lui échangèrent un regard affolé et se mirent à courir aussi vite que possible vers le lieu d'où venait l'appel terrifié de l'agent Morgan.

Arrivé sur les lieux, le Dr Costa, entreprit un check méthodique, il ouvrit la chemise, passa la main dans le dos d'Aaron, celui-ci tressaillit, il n'était donc pas tout-à-fait inconscient, c'était une bonne chose.

Il entreprit de le tourner juste un peu en essayant de lui faire le moins mal possible pour se rendre compte de l'importance de la blessure et blêmit.

"C'est un coup de couteau!"

Comment cela avait-il pu arriver? Et surtout, comment il ne l'avait pas senti? Et pourquoi Morgan n'avait rien vu venir! Le regard de Rossi croisa celui de Morgan, le père du gamin...

Hotch fut de nouveau emmené aux urgences, un peu plus mal en point que quand il y était arrivé le matin même, restait à savoir si la blessure était sérieuse.

Rossi était anxieux, Morgan s'en voulait de ne pas avoir percuté plus tôt!

Il était plus de 17H, David Rossi comprit soudain qu'il avait oublié quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui ne devait pas tarder à arriver et qu'il ne pourrait aller chercher, il appela le lieutenant Gardner qui prit directement des nouvelles de Hotch, Rossi le mit au courant tout en lui demandant un petit service, celui d'aller chercher JJ à l'aéroport sans l'inquiéter, il préférait tout lui dire lui-même, et de toute façon tant qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles, il préférait ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

Il revint très vite vers les soins intensifs, à la recherche d'un médecin ou d'une infirmière qui pourrait lui donner des nouvelles. Derek n'en avait pas eu et attendait... désespérément...

Le docteur Costa vint à sa rencontre, il le rassura, la blessure n'était pas trop profonde mais il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, il pourrait sortir le lendemain s'il promettait de se reposer, Rossi y veillerait, c'était certain!

Le policier envoyé chercher JJ ne pipa mot dans la voiture, elle commença à s'inquiéter puis la panique l'envahit quand la voiture la déposa devant les urgences de l'hôpital où David Rossi l'attendait. JJ s'attendit au pire lorsque David lui expliqua les dernières nouvelles, mais elle fut rassurée quand elle entra dans la chambre où se trouvait Aaron.

Il dormait, il avait l'air apaisé, elle fut soulagée.

Elle promit à David Rossi de rejoindre au plus vite l'hôtel dès qu'Aaron serait réveillé, lui et Derek avait décidé de passer la nuit sur place en se relayant, elle avait besoin de se reposer après un voyage aussi long.

Il était près de 22H quand Hotch ouvrit enfin les yeux et il eut alors la surprise de croiser le regard de JJ, elle était assise sur le petit fauteuil juste à côté du lit, elle lui sourit et prit sa main dans le sienne, elle lui surprit un petit sourire avant qu'il ne s'assoupisse de nouveau!

Elle sortit tout doucement de la chambre, Rossi prit sa place et Derek la ramena à l'hôtel, dans la précipitation, ils n'avaient pas pensé à prendre une chambre pour JJ, elle s'installa donc dans celle de "son patron".

Après avoir juré à Morgan que tout allait bien et qu'il pouvait s'en aller, JJ s'installa, elle remarqua très vite que le sac d'Aaron n'avait pas été vidé, un tee-shirt traînait sur le lit, et une chemise couverte de sang aussi, celle de la nuit précédente...

Elle s'allongea sur le lit, elle avait besoin de se vider la tête, de penser à autre chose, de penser à Aaron, à Jack, à Henry, à leur vie ensemble et à une chose importante qu'elle devait lui dire.

Le lit qui n'avait pas été changé avait encore son odeur, elle ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir.

Son portable était en silencieux, elle n'entendit donc pas l'arrivée d'un texto important, un texto qui allait changer les choses... en pire...

"Surveille ses arrières JJ, Doyle est de retour - Emily"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 12

Un parc remplit de fleurs, de gazouillis d'oiseaux, quelque chose qui ressemblait soudain aux chants des sirènes, ces sirènes qu'Ulysse avait dû fuir si vite, pour ne pas être envoûté.

Il ne les avait pas fuit, il était resté là, quelqu'un de suffisamment déterminé, ayant à ses côtés, des amis sur lesquels il avait pu compter, pour espérer gagner une bataille qui aurait pu faire plus de mal que n'importe quelle autre, pour sauver sa famille, ses amis.

La blessure mettrait du temps à se refermer, il fallait laisser faire la vie. Un jour peut-être, il oublierait...

Il était assis sur un banc, il faisait chaud, le soleil brillait.  
>L'espace d'un court instant, il avait fermé les yeux, laissant son esprit vagabonder.<br>Il était heureux, tout était merveilleux.

Il sentit deux mains toucher son visage. Il sourit...

Elle était là, enfin!

Elle ne l'avait quitté que quelques minutes, mais ces quelques minutes lui avait semblé une éternité.

Il y avait deux années qu'il l'avait épousée et il l'aimait, sa présence l'avait réconforté lorsqu'il avait douté, lorsqu'il avait fallu faire des choix aussi douloureux qu'inacceptables parfois.

Et elle lui avait donné le plus beau cadeau du monde, un enfant, qu'il chérissait, qu'il adorait, comme Jack et Henry. Ces êtres qu'il aimait plus que tout et qui étaient devenus toute sa vie.

Il ouvrit les yeux, l'embrassa, elle sourit.

Elle comprit qu'il avait enfin trouvé la paix, cette paix qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis longtemps. Elle comprit aussi qu'il avait enfin trouvé cette famille qu'il avait si désespérément cherchée. Enfin, il avait pu s'attacher de nouveau, faire confiance, laisser derrière lui ces années douloureuses qui lui avait pris une épouse et avait ébranlé sa confiance, c'était un être exceptionnel, qu'elle chérissait, et elle ne voulait plus le perdre, il avait été si proche de la mort tant de fois.

Aaron entoura de son bras les épaules de son épouse, JJ prit leur petite fille dans ses bras et ils passèrent ces quelques moments tous les trois à regarder Jack et Henry jouer alors que le soleil se couchait dans les eaux du lac qui leur faisait face...

Retour dans la réalité, dans la chambre d'hôtel, JJ ouvrit les yeux, c'était un rêve, juste un rêve, mais tellement beau, elle y avait tellement cru...

Elle prit son portable pour y regarder l'heure, et son sang se glaça à la lecture du message laissé par Emily : "Surveille ses arrières JJ, Doyle est de retour - Emily"

Doyle est de retour, elle se répéta cette phrase comme un mantras... Comment pouvait-il être de retour, comment avait-il pu s'enfuir de la prison où il était gardé? Pourquoi s'en prendre à eux, à lui?

Comment allait-elle faire pour prévenir ses collègues, ses amis?

Ils croyaient tous qu'Emily n'avait pas survécu, seuls, elle et Hotch savaient, un secret qu'ils gardaient, dont il ne parlaient pas et qui les rongeaient... Elle se souvint de ces quelques mots murmurés à l'hôpital, de ce regard échangé au cimetière et ce qui en avait découlé, leur relation s'était nouée sur un mensonge, et ce mensonge avait débouché sur une très belle histoire!

JJ était désespérée... Elle tournait en rond depuis plus d'une heure quand Rossi arriva pour la prendre et l'emmener à l'hôpital. Aaron devait sortir fin de matinée, il les attendait!

Dans la voiture, ce fut le silence, elle ne pouvait rien dire à David, ni à Derek, encore moins à Spencer ou à Penelope, elle ferma les yeux, respira lentement et tenta d'oublier juste un instant...

Oublier...

Juste un instant...

Hotch les attendait, David laissa entrer JJ et fit un signe a Derek, ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux les laissant seuls!

Aaron s'était levé, JJ s'approcha, elle l'enlaça aussi délicatement que possible, elle avait envie de le serrer très fort, mais la grimace qu'il fit à son simple petit geste l'en dissuada, il l'embrassa, encore un baiser volé, pour que personne ne voit, que personne ne sache... ce secret leur pesait mais ils n'étaient pas prêts à se dévoiler, pas maintenant!

Elle mit son bras dans son dos, il posa un main sur son épaule et ils sortirent ensemble, peu importe le regard surpris de Derek, ou le sourire en coin de David, il serait encore temps de leur expliquer plus tard... plus tard... si un plus tard existait encore.

JJ devait parler à Aaron avant d'essayer de joindre Emily.

Le temps ne s'était pas arrêté et il était en danger.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 13

Aaron avait insisté pour qu'ils passent voir l'inspecteur Gardner, il n'était décidément jamais prêt à souffler et il en avait pourtant besoin. Depuis deux jours rien ne s'était produit, il ne s'était rien passé, plus de meurtre plus d'exécution. Leurs conclusions étaient donc les bonnes depuis le début.

Dès qu'ils avaient atterrit, plus rien ne s'était passé!

Les scènes de crime précédentes avaient été programmées afin de faire intervenir le FBI, c'était un piège!

Le tireur visait Aaron Hotchner et c'était personnel, très personnel!

S'ils savaient à quel point ils avaient raison, mais JJ ne pouvait rien dire, pour le moment...

Dès qu'ils furent rentrés à l'hôtel, JJ prit Aaron à part, elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire, ils décidèrent de monter dans sa chambre d'hôtel, dès que la porte fut fermée, elle lui montra le texto qu'Emily lui avait envoyé, il devint blême...

Certes Ian Doyle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle était vivante, mais, il savait tout de son équipe, il cherchait son fils, et le seul qui pouvait peut-être faire aboutir sa recherche devait être l'agent Hotchner, mais pourquoi le traquer de la sorte? Essayait-il de lui faire peur comme avait essayé George Foyet? Sur ce coup là, il était mal tombé! Et s'il s'en prenait à Jack, il le paierait!

Voilà pourquoi cette affaire devenait trop personnelle et pourquoi, il devait mettre son équipe au courant du lourd secret qu'ils partageaient lui et JJ.

Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de leur en parler après le dîner.

Aaron prit un moment pour se reposer, il s'allongea, ferma les yeux, respira profondément, comment allait-il leur annoncer cela?

Il savait déjà qu'il avait abusé de leur confiance et ne s'attendait pas à ce que son annonce les laisse particulièrement heureux, il était prêt à supporter leur états d'âme, et à faire amende honorable même s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher!

Un frison glacé lui parcourut l'échine, il était temps que tout ce la se termine.

Le repas fut particulièrement silencieux, l'atmosphère était pesante, le temps semblait s'être arrêté, Aaron parla le premier.

"Il y a une chose que je dois vous dire, Et Dieu sait que j'aurais aimé vous le dire plus tôt, mais je n'en ai pas eu l'autorisation, jusqu'à cette affaire qui nous retient ici, et qui est directement liée à une autre affaire dont nous nous sommes occupés il y a quelques mois..."

Il prit une profonde inspiration : "Emily est toujours vivante!"

Le premier choc passé, il ne leur laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer : "Elle bénéficie du système de protection des témoins, le Pentagone a souhaité étouffer cette affaire pour l'éloigner de Doyle et je n'ai rien pu faire, je n'ai pas pu intervenir, je me suis retrouvé devant le fait accompli, sous le sceau du secret!"

Rossi explosa : "Tu n'avais pas le droit..."

"Je n'ai pas eu le choix! Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place? Comment aurais-tu réagi? Avais-je seulement le pouvoir de faire quelque chose?" Aaron avait parlé calmement, ce calme qui ne le quittait jamais.

Ensuite ce fut au tour de Derek : "Vous vous êtes bien fichu de nous, toutes ces belles paroles lors de nos sessions avec vous, tout ce que vous nous avez dit alors que vous saviez qu'elle n'était pas morte, c'est dégueulasse...!"

"Il n'a jamais été dans mon intention de vous faire du mal, j'avais les mains liées, je ne pouvais rien faire, c'était son choix, nous l'avons respecté!"

"Nous?" interrogea Rossi

JJ prit la parole : "Aaron et moi, nous étions tous les deux au courant, c'est moi qui l'ai un peu forcé à accepter le choix d'Emily! Elle voulait vous mettre tous à l'abri, en faisant croire à sa mort, Doyle était berné, et vous étiez en sécurité, jusqu'à aujourd'hui!"

Morgan n'avait écouté que distraitement ce qu'avait dit JJ, il s'attaqua de nouveau à Hotch : "Je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais!"

"Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner Derek, mais de comprendre, de comprendre que parfois les choix que nous faisons pour le bien de tous sont terribles et inacceptables, et ces choix je les ai fait pour le bien de tous, bien qu'ils soient terribles et inacceptables!"

Un frisson glacé le parcourut de nouveau...

JJ posa une main sur son bras et murmura : "C'est injuste, je sais, vous auriez tous aimé savoir qu'elle allait bien, mais nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre... de la perdre à nouveau..."

Elle étouffa un sanglot.

Aaron, resté debout, s'appuya lourdement sur une chaise à ses côtés. Seul Rossi était resté concentré et s'il n'avait pas vu que son ami commençait à avoir du mal à se concentrer, ses dernières paroles, restaient gravées dans sa mémoire : "Pourquoi, jusqu'à aujourd'hui?"

Ce qu'Aaron s'apprêtait à leur dire fit l'effet d'une bombe : "Doyle s'est évadé!"

"Et sa cible c'est toi..."

Hotch acquiesça, Rossi se figea.

La sonnerie du téléphone d'Aaron les fit tous sursauter, lorsqu'il vit qui l'appelait, Hotch s'éloigna, son visage marqué par la douleur (David venait seulement de se rendre compte que son ami lutait depuis le debout du repas) s'éclaira... Jack!

Et puis il se mit soudain à sa place, comment, lui, il aurait réagit? Probablement de la même façon!

La vie d'Aaron ne serait décidément jamais simple, il avait supporté beaucoup de choses dernièrement, il était temps que cela s'arrête, il était temps qu'il respire un peu, il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir été mis dans la confidence, mais cela ne changerait rien au fait qu'Aaron était son ami et qu'aujourd'hui, il avait besoin de lui!

Dès qu'il eut raccroché, Hotch s'excusa, David le trouva pâle, et admit que dans pareille situation, ce n'était guère étonnant, JJ l'accompagna.

Rossi resté avec Derek décida de mettre deux trois choses au point avec lui, pour ne pas que la situation dégénère inutilement, tout en retournant cette petite phrase dans la tête, celle qui le commençait à le faire paniquer : "Et sa cible c'est toi..."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 14

"Et sa cible c'est toi..."

David demanda soudain à Derek de l'attendre un instant et revint sur ses pas, il venait d'avoir un flash, il se rappelait très bien cette conversation qu'il avait eue avec Aaron juste après la mort de Kate, et sa façon d'être aujourd'hui le lui rappela étrangement.

Il rattrapa Hotch juste avant que celui-ci n'entre dans l'ascenseur avec JJ.

"Aaron?"

"Je vais bien, je t'assure, je gère, ça va!"

Rossi fit la grimace : "Comme avec Kate?"

"David, je t'en prie!"

Le regard de JJ et de David se croisèrent, et il sut que si les choses tournaient mal, elle le lui dirait!

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et les laissa.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand ils furent dans la chambre d'hôtel de Hotch, JJ soupira, enfin seuls, elle eut un regard insistant se rappelant la conversation que venait d'avoir Aaron et David.

"Je vais bien!"

"Aaron..."

Pour le lui prouver, il l'enlaça et la serra fort, très fort, elle en rêvait depuis tellement longtemps. Elle ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à ses bras.

"On a quand même un petit problème" murmura Hotch, à son regard interrogateur il sourit...

"Nous ne t'avons toujours pas trouvé de chambre!"

Elle pose une main sur sa joue : "Aaron, on s'en fiche!"

La nuit fut pourtant de très courte durée, il devait être un peu plus de deux heures du matin, quand quelque chose de bizarre la réveilla soudain.

Aaron tremblait à côté d'elle, elle posa la main sur sa joue, il était brûlant.

Elle sortit de la chambre en courant et se retrouva nez à nez avec Derek, elle recula d'un pas.

Il réagit très vite : "Wow JJ, je me suis peut-être emporté, mais..."

Il réfléchit quelques secondes à l'absurde de la situation, mais pourquoi sortait-elle de la chambre de Hotch? Que faisait-elle avec lui?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en ajouter davantage, elle le coupa : " Aaron ne va pas bien!"

Il la suivit dans la chambre, il était soudain inquiet. Certes, son patron et lui avaient eu des mots et Morgan avait été particulièrement grinçant quelques heures plus tôt, il en avait presque oublié qu'Aaron sortait de l'hôpital et n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Mais il gérait le stress et la douleur, de sorte que personne ne pensait plus à ce qu'il avait subit, lui en premier.

Il invita JJ à prévenir Rossi, lui, avait le numéro du Dr Costa et il resta à côté du lit à surveiller son patron. Il s'approcha lentement, et le questionna : "Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous dans cet état?"

Il devait se sentir mal depuis longtemps. Hotch ouvrit la bouche et lentement ses paupières se fermèrent. Morgan se pencha et posa une main sur son épaule : "Non, non, non restez avec moi... Hotch, s'il vous plaît!"

Les yeux s'ouvrirent de nouveau, ils étaient brillants, mais ils se concentrèrent de moins en moins sur Derek...

Rossi venait juste de poser sa veste sur son lit quand il entendit des bruits sourds à la porte de sa chambre, il ouvrit la porte, JJ!

"Aaron?"

"Il ne va pas bien, David!"

Un jour, il faudrait qu'il ait une conversation sérieuse avec son ami, le peu de cas qu'il faisait de sa propre santé lui faisait peur, et un jour, ça lui jouerait des tours. Comme cette nuit, où il avait eu cette chance d'avoir JJ avec lui!

Il suivit JJ et constata que Derek avait déjà posé une serviette humide sur le visage de son patron, la rancœur qu'il lui vouait quelques minutes plus tôt s'était envolée, et c'était vrai qu'Hotch était passé maître dans l'art de dissimuler ce qui pouvait le rendre faible, il l'avait vu pleurer 3 fois, lorsque Foyet avait tué tous ces gens dans le bus, lorsqu'il avait découvert Haley dans leur maison, et quand il avait eu ces mots très beaux le jour de ses funérailles.

Il se mit soudain à espérer que JJ change un peu tout cela, qu'elle lui ouvre une porte vers une vie où tout lui paraitrait moins compliqué et qu'il puisse se lâcher de temps en temps!

Derek, lui, s'en voulait de s'être emporté, il se sentait bête tout d'un coup, il aurait du comprendre que quelque chose clochait!

Rossi avait appelé le Dr Costa espérant qu'il arrive vite, Hotch avait très certainement développé une infection et comme il avait caché son état à tous ses proches, il espérait qu'il ne soit pas trop tard...

TBC

_**On continue? Merci pour vos commentaires et pour ce chapitre ci, un petit clin d'œil à lolo...**_

_**En espérant qu'il vous plaira!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 15

Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, il se laissa le temps de respirer, un peu mieux, d'écouter, d'écouter et d'écouter encore, le souffle d'une respiration, juste à côté, juste là!

Il sentit une main dans la sienne, une petite main, celle d'un enfant, et sans ouvrir les yeux, il reconnut son odeur, son fils, le plus belle chose qu'il lui soit arrivée, Jack, Jack était là. Mais lui, où était-il?

L'ambiance était feutrée , mais l'odeur caractéristique, il ouvrit lentement les yeux, il était dans une chambre d'hôpital, encore... Il soupira, soupir qui alerta une personne qui se trouvait non loin de lui, et qui traversa l'espace d'un instant, son champ de vision.

Aaron bougea, Jack en profita pour se pelotonner encore plus contre lui.

JJ croisa son regard interrogateur, elle murmura : "Il n'en pouvait plus de t'attendre, je suis allée le chercher!"

Hotch réussit à aligner quelques mots : "Ca fait... combien... de temps... que je suis là..."

"3 jours... Tu es là depuis 3 jours..."

Elle continua : " Aaron, depuis le départ d'Emily tu n'as pris que deux WE de congé pour les passer avec Jack, tu fais des cauchemars et tu dors peu, tu étais épuisé, et tu nous l'as caché, très bien caché, sauf qu'à la suite de ce qui t'es arrivé ces derniers jours, ton corps n'a plus suivi, et il a décidé se mettre en pause... Tu nous as fait très peur, la blessure que tu as dans le dos s'est infectée, tu as lutté contre la fatigue, la douleur, la fièvre... et ça a été le black out total... le Dr Costa t'a hospitalisé et grâce à lui, tu vas beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui!"

Elle s'approcha : "Tu m'as fait très peur, Aaron..."

"Je suis désolé!"

Jack commençait a bouger, il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux de son père : "Papa, tu es réveillé..."

"Oui mon bonhomme!" Aaron essaya d'étreindre Jack mais ne pu le faire, la douleur était encore présente, JJ l'aida alors un peu.

"Aaron, ils sont tous là a attendre pour te voir... nous nous sommes relayés depuis 3 jours et ils sont aussi inquiets que moi je l'ai été..."

"C'était si grave?"

"Aaron.."

JJ était bouleversée, elle prit une profonde inspiration mais elle continua, sa voix tremblait : "Aaron, tu as arrêté de respirer dans l'ambulance qui t'emmenait jusqu'ici!"

"J'ai cru que ma vie s'arrêtait, comme ça d'un coup, on avait tout pour être heureux, et tu partais..., tu me laissais..."

"JJ!"

"Tu as passé 24 H en soins intensifs... David est resté avec moi tout ce temps là, puis Derek a pris le relais, Spencer est arrivé il y a deux jours et Penelope a fait le voyage avec Jack et moi, hier!"

"Henry?"

"Il est chez mes parents, il les adore et je ne voulais pas qu'il assiste à tout cela, il fallait que je puisse gérer avec Jack, dès que j'ai su qui tu irais mieux, je l'ai appelé, je lui ai expliqué, et il voulu venir, tu es le seul parent qu'il lui reste, je pense que dans sa tête de petit garçon, il pensait que s'il était près de toi, tu ne partirais pas... comme sa maman!"

Hotch ferma les yeux, JJ s'approcha, elle posa la paume de sa main sur son visage encore chaud (elle se dit qu'elle devrait en parler au Dr Costa), elle écrasa une larme sur sa joue et murmura : "Je t'aime Aaron Hotchner"

Elle prit Jack dans ses bras et sortit de la chambre, David Rossi la remplaça.

"Dave..."

"Chut..., ne dit rien, ne parle pas, repose-toi, dans un jour ou deux tu seras sur pied, et nous rentrerons à Quantico, et là, il faudra qu'on parle!"

"David..."

"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris mon ami? Ce n'est pas une faiblesse d'admettre qu'on est au bout du rouleau? Qu'on est si fatigué que seule la volonté vous fait avancer? Tu es quelqu'un de très fort, nous le savons tous, mais là, tu aurais pu y laisser ta peau! Et à Jack, JJ, Henry, nous, tu y as pensé?"

Ou alors... Ou alors...

David avait peur de comprendre...

"Ou alors, tu savais quelque chose que tu ne nous as pas dit... et tu espérais avancer très vite sur cette enquête et tout seul afin de nous protéger, et cela au péril de ta vie..."

Hotch resta muet, mais Rossi savait qu'il avait mis dans le mille.

"Aaron?"

Hotch essaya difficilement de récupérer son téléphone portable resté dans sa veste que JJ avait ramenée de l'hôtel et qui était posée sur le lit, il y avait quelque chose qu'il devait montrer à David.

Dès que Rossi vit le nom de la personne qui avait, il y a quelques jour, envoyé un texto à Aaron, il devint blême : Clyde Easter.

Leurs problèmes ne faisaient que commencer!

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 16

David quitta son ami, espérant pouvoir le cuisiner dès leur retour à Quantico. Il laissa la place à Garcia. D'abord sur le qui-vive, celle-ci s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds.

"Penelope" soupira Hotch

"Capitaine, mon capitaine, comment va mon patron préféré?"

Aaron sourcilla

"Je ne l'ai pas dit! Vous m'aviez demandé de ne plus vous appeler chéri, je ne l'ai pas fait!"

Décidément, Garcia était inimitable, et pour rien au monde, Aaron ne se passerait d'elle, elle était cette petite étincelle toujours rigolote qui illuminait ses journées bien noires parfois!

Il savait qu'il pouvait lui parler, elle avait toujours ce mot gentil pour vous assurer une journée ou une soirée moins pénible! Penelope était rassurante et cherchait toujours le bon même dans le plus pervers des criminels et c'était bien de compter sur quelqu'un comme elle.

Elle était proche de JJ, c'était la marraine d'Henry, et la question que lui posa Hotch à son sujet déstabilisa Garcia.

"Comment va JJ?"

"Ah, non, non je ne suis pas profiler, moi, ne jouez pas à ça avec moi!"

"Garcia!"

Elle soupira : "Pas bien, elle se fait beaucoup de souci pour vous, vous devriez lui parler, mettre certaines choses au point et surtout clarifier la situation vis à vis de l'équipe..."

Elle en avait trop dit, elle se mordit les lèvres, on ne changerait jamais Penelope Garcia.

"Je suivrai ton conseil quand nous serons rentré à Quantico!"

"Merci chéri!"

"Garcia!"

Elle le gratifia d'un grand sourire et quitta sa chambre. En sortant, elle enlaça Morgan, il la remplaça au chevet de Hotch.

C'était compliqué, Derek lui en voulait beaucoup, mais il en aurait fait autant s'il avait été à sa place.

Il le respectait trop pour laisser cette situation s'envenimer et l'épisode d'il y a 3 jours l'avait fait réfléchir. Il s'était un jour jurer de garder un œil sur lui et il avait failli, un retour sur lui-même et il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

Autant qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours pu compter sur lui, donc Derek se devait de pouvoir faire la même chose, et ce n'était parfois pas toujours le cas.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir quitter, avec toute l'équipe, la cérémonie d'hommage à Haley, un moment très difficile pour tout le monde et qui les avait beaucoup marqués. Il se souviendrait toujours de son sentiment d'impuissance lorsqu'il l'avait vu embrasser une dernière fois celle qui avait été toute sa vie et surtout lorsqu'il l'avait ceinturer alors qu'il venait juste de tuer Foyet.

Il avait senti toute la rage de son patron disparaître d'un coup alors qu'il l'entourait de ses bras comme on peut le faire lorsqu'un ami vous demande un soutien. Ca n'avait duré que quelques secondes et il s'en rappellerait toute sa vie...

Juste avant ce dernier sursaut, pour aller chercher Jack...

C'était Spencer qui avait été témoin de cette scène et c'était lui avait vu à quel point Foyet l'avait détruit, au moins, il lui restait Jack. Il était ensuite redevenu cet homme austère, une image, un paraître qu'il ne quittait jamais! Et qui avait fait sa réputation.

Seulement Aaron Hotchner était un homme et un père qui élevait seul son petit garçon. C'était quelqu'un d'humain et qui comme Penelope trouvait souvent des excuses aux actes les plus terribles. C'était leur job de décortiquer la vie des assassins et une certaine empathie pouvait parfois se créer.

Son regard se posa sur Hotch :

"Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais du vous dire toutes ces horreurs" - "Je n'en avais pas le droit!"

Hotch ne répondit pas, il leva une main que Derek serra très fort.

Tout avait été dit. C'était bien suffisant.

Il fallait continuer à avancer, à faire front, il n'y avait que comme ça qu'ils fonctionnaient!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 17

Il était temps de rentrer à Quantico, le jet les attendait, Derek embarqua la valise d'Aaron quand ils quittèrent l'hôtel tôt ce matin là, autant lui éviter de se faire du mal!

JJ le remercia d'un rapide baiser, Hotch prit Jack dans ses bras et déposa le petit garçon dans le taxi, il se tourna ensuite vers JJ - "Tout va bien? Je te trouve très pâle!" - Elle l'embrassa : "Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas!"

A l'arrivée à l'aéroport, son téléphone sonna, JJ sursauta, non, pas déjà le travail, il venait à peine de quitter l'hôpital. Aaron décrocha.

"Hotchner!"

La conversation fut de courte durée, Aaron donna RDV à son interlocuteur en fin d'après midi à son bureau, il raccrocha et monta dans l'avion!

Quelques heures de repos leur feraient le plus grand bien, Aaron s'allongea Jack a ses côtés, le petit garçon n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et restait collé à son père. JJ les observa du coin de l'œil, attendrie, en décidant de faire un bout de chemin ensemble, elle savait qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix! Il suffisait pour cela que cette folie s'arrête, que tout redevienne un peu plus normal, si une normalité pouvait un jour exister dans la vie D'Aaron Hotchner. JJ était perdue dans ses pensées, il fallait vraiment qu'elle lui dise quelque chose d'important!

David et Derek s'étaient assoupis, Penelope pianotait depuis le départ de l'avion sur son ordinateur comme investie d'une mission.

Quelques heures plus tard, toute l'équipe était de retour au bureau, Jessica était venue chercher Jack à l'aéroport et les parents de JJ ramèneraient Henry dans la soirée.

Hotch les laissa quelques instants, il s'isola un moment dans son bureau, et ne vit pas les 5 regards posés au même moment sur lui à travers la vitre de son bureau. C'est à ce moment précis que la personne qu'attendait Hotch arriva. JJ retint son souffle, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, l'histoire s'était très mal terminée...

Elle alla prévenir son patron : "Easter est arrivé!"

"On se retrouve dans la salle de réunion dans 5 minutes!"

Ils s'installèrent tous autour de l'agent anglais, qui prit très vite la parole, il expliqua l'évasion, la façon dont Doyle avait réussi en 6 mois à mettre dans sa poche tous les gardiens de la prison où il se trouvait, il le suivait à la trace, mais Doyle avait toujours une longueur d'avance. Ce qu'il avoua ensuite était un peu plus inquiétant : "J'ai demandé à votre Penelope de récupérer tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur l'ordinateur qu'il utilisait parfois et ce qu'elle a découvert est..." il s'arrêta un moment, puis fixa Hotch.

"Il fait une fixation sur vous Hotchner, pourquoi? - vous êtes le leader de ce bureau, mais il n'a jamais eu affaire à vous, je ne comprends pas!"

Aaron resta muet, Easter continua : "Il y avait des photos aussi, beaucoup de photos, vous étiez épié et surveillé..."

Garcia les afficha sur l'écran, Derek soupira en fermant les yeux, JJ posa une main tremblante sur sa bouche, Rossi, lui, posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de JJ...

Aaron Hotchner ne laissa paraître aucune émotion, mais ils auraient donné cher pour connaître ses pensées à cet instant précis.

On y voyait d'abord Aaron avec Jack, puis JJ et Henry. Une bien jolie petite famille!

JJ avait soudain pâli, elle eut un mouvement de recul et quitta rapidement la salle de réunion, elle avait besoin d'air, et cette nausée qui ne la quittait plus n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Un profiler entraîné aurait vu, à ce moment-là, l'agent Hotchner sourciller, il devait faire un effort surhumain pour se maîtriser, ne pas intervenir même s'il en mourrait d'envie.

Il fit un signe à Penelope qui la suivi. Elle la trouva devant la fenêtre de son bureau en train de reprendre ses esprits, ce qu'elle dit ensuite à JJ prit celle-ci par surprise: "Il n'est pas au courant?"

JJ secoua la tête... "Non."

"Et tu ne lui diras pas!" - c'était une affirmation

"Non..." - "Pas maintenant!"

Rossi était resté avec Derek, Easter attendait une réponse que lui donna Hotchner, le ton était grave, la situation aussi :

"J'ai une famille, il cherche son fils, il doit croire que je sais quelque chose et il me semble que je suis une cible de choix".

Rossi s'était figé, Morgan était paralysé, Aaron et sa famille étaient en danger.

"Je vous propose de vous mettre à l'abri avec votre famille et je m'occupe de coincer le gars avec votre équipe."

Hotch pointa un doigt vers Clyde Easter.

"VOUS mettez ma famille à l'abri, JE m'occupe de travailler avec mon équipe sur le dossier" - il se leva en ajoutant : "Et MA proposition n'est pas négociable."

C'était du suicide, mais face au regard insistant de David Rossi, Clyde Easter se garda de faire des commentaires, David savait qu'il serait impossible de discuter avec Hotch, et il savait déjà ce que le "non négociable" sous entendait, il n'exposerait pas la vie de son équipe ni ne la mettrait en danger en décidant de se cacher!

L'histoire était malheureusement en train de se répéter...

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 18

L'histoire était malheureusement en train de se répéter...

Devant le regard interrogateur et impuissant de Clyde Easter, Rossi prit quelques minutes pour lui expliquer l'Affaire, celle de Georges Foyet, et ce qui était arrivé à Hotch, à Haley et par voie d'incidence, à leur équipe. Comment cette affaire les avait tous détruits et le temps qu'il avait fallu pour tout reconstruire!

Hotch était en train de revivre la même histoire, mettre sa famille à l'abri, ne pas savoir où elle se trouvait et si cette fois il arrivait encore trop tard... Rossi ferma les yeux, il préférait ne pas y penser... ne pas y penser...

Il se remémorait la scène à chaque fois qu'il y pensait et il n'avait été qu'un spectateur, à l'époque, pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu être à la place de son ami!

Il s'excusa auprès de l'agent anglais, et rejoint Hotch dans son bureau.

Celui-ci tournait le dos à la porte, la main gauche sur le front, comme il le faisait quand il était très contrarié, il fit un geste quand il entendit David entrer et murmura : "Pas maintenant David!".

Rossi s'en doutait mais au moins il avait essayé. Il quitta le bureau.

"Si tu as besoin de moi..."

"Je sais" - "Merci!"

xxxxx

Aaron se souvint... des paroles d'Haley.

"Est-ce que tu es sûr qu'on est en danger?"

"Oui"

"Ils ont dit qu'un Marshall allait nous emmener et qu'ensuite Jack et moi serions mis sous protection loin d'ici!"

"Dis-moi comment je vais pouvoir le protéger, Aaron, si je suis seule avec des personnes que je ne connais pas avec moi?"

Il lui avait fait une promesse :

"Et je te promets que je passerai le reste de ma vie à réparer ce que tu vis aujourd'hui!"

Et cette promesse, il ne l'avait pas tenue!

xxxxx

L'histoire se répétait, et il aurait tout fait pour ne pas en arriver là, tout! Mais ce n'était pas suffisant!

Il sentit une autre présence dans son dos, ses épaules s'affaissèrent juste un instant, il prit une profonde inspiration : "Je suis désolé!"

"Aaron... Tu n'y es pour rien!"

Il tourna la tête, elle vint le rejoindre.

"Tu n'y es pour rien!" - "Et il ne nous arrivera rien, je te promets qu'il ne nous arrivera rien!"

Il la prit dans ses bras et ils restèrent de longues minutes enlacés sans parler jusqu'à ce que David Rossi interrompe la magie.

"Il va falloir y aller, Clyde nous attend"

Ils s'installèrent de nouveau dans la salle de réunion. Clyde avait déjà tout préparé, mettre Hotch, JJ et les enfants à l'abri, ce qui lui permettrait d'enfin mettre la main sur Doyle pour de bon!

Seulement il y avait un problème et il était de taille, c'est qu'Aaron Hotchner était bien décidé à ne pas "fuir" ses responsabilités et qu'il n'accepterait pas de partir. Et même s'il était en danger, personne n'arriverait le faire changer d'avis!

Dès qu'il serait certain que JJ, Jack et Henry étaient entre de bonnes mains, il ferait tout pour retrouver et arrêter Doyle lui-même. Il n'attendrait pas comme il l'avait fait à l'époque de Foyet.

"Vous devriez les accompagner Agent Hotchner."

Aaron secoua la tête : "Non"

"Je sais que JJ s'en sortira très bien sans moi, je veux juste savoir où vous les emmenez et comment vous allez les protéger."

"Quatre hommes en permanence surveillant la maison et un agent attitré et spécialement entraîné à la garde rapprochée."

"Une personne de confiance?"

A cet instant, Hotch entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce, un pas, une présence, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas oublié : "Emily!"

Clyde Easter comprit alors pourquoi elle lui avait dit qu'il était le meilleur!

"Emily!"

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Je me permets un petit chapitre supplémentaire pour vous faire un petit coucou et vous remercier de votre passage et/ou des commentaires que vous mettez sur les différents chapitres de cette histoire !

Au départ, elle ne devait pas être si « longue »… ce qui m'oblige chaque jour à la repenser, à la retravailler et à ajouter des situations, des conversations, à voir les choses sous une autre dimension.

J'ai parfois l'impression de m'emmêler les pinceaux, mais au vu de ce que je lis ensuite, je me dis que finalement, non, je suis dans la continuité et que vous aimez !

Ceci dit, il faudra bien qu'elle finisse un jour… même si pour moi, elle se prolongera un peu, puisque je suis en train de la poster aussi en anglais !

N'hésitez pas à venir souvent me faire part de votre ressenti, de vos idées, de vos envies !

Et un bisou spécial à ma plus grande fan !

Merci à vous !


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 19

Les sentiments étaient partagés, mais c'était une bonne chose qu'elle soit là avec eux.

C'était une boucle qui venait de se boucler...

Clyde Easter se fit insistant et pressant : "Il faut y aller!"

Aaron Hotchner et Jennifer Jarreau échangèrent l'espace de quelques secondes un regard désespéré, un regard qui n'échappa ni à Morgan, ni à Rossi. Derek intervint rapidement :

"Laissons-nous le temps de nous poser, tout cela est trop précipité. Si vous ne voulez pas qu'ils rentrent chez eux, alors nous irons à l'hôtel, mais il faut qu'on se parle, il faut vraiment qu'on se parle."

Hotch n'aurait pas mieux dit, Morgan avait lu dans ses pensées, il fallait vraiment que l'équipe se retrouve.

"Jack et Henry?" questionna Aaron.

"Nous les avons récupérés, Emily s'en est chargée!"

Emily, elle, était ravie d'être de retour, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que tout se passe le plus merveilleusement du monde. Elle les avait trahis, il fallait regagner leur confiance et ce ne serait pas chose facile.

Hotch et JJ sortirent de la pièce en même temps, JJ frôla la main d'Aaron qui la serra. Un geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu et qui surprit Emily.

Elle s'arrêta : "J'ai du manquer pas mal de choses."

"Alors... vous deux?"

Hotch fut le premier à répondre : "C'est une longue histoire!"

"Et c'est grâce à toi..." poursuivit JJ.

"Nous avions un secret que nous ne pouvions partager, il nous a rapproché!"

"Wow, félicitations..." Emily tourna les talons mais plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle se disait qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et que ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre... Elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient bien ensemble et que cette toute nouvelle histoire était bénéfique pour tous les deux.

JJ l'avait suivie, Hotch s'excusa, il avait oublié certains dossiers dans la salle de réunion.

Il revint sur ses pas et chose inhabituelle, ferma la porte derrière lui, et s'assit un moment sur le bord de la table, il ferma les yeux un instant, la douleur qui lui vrillait le dos depuis une bonne heure devenait insupportable, et il avait usé et abusé des antidouleurs.

Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas toute la soirée, et pensait que cette pause pouvait lui être bénéfique et l'aiderait à garder un certain contrôle. C'était ce qui faisait sa réputation et il ne pouvait se permettre de montrer une certaine faiblesse!

Certes, elle faisait partie de sa vie mais il avait décidé il y a bien longtemps de ne jamais plus la montrer.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, sortit de la salle de réunion et se dirigea vers son bureau, Rossi le suivit et s'apprêtait à lui parler quand le téléphone de Hotch sonna, lorsqu'il vit le numéro, son visage parut inquiet, David resta donc en retrait surtout quand il entendit Aaron murmurer : "Dr Costa?".

Hotch laissa parler son interlocuteur, quelques minutes... puis...

"Et comment va Jack?"

La nouvelle qu'il reçut fut à ce point choquante qu'il dut s'adosser au mur pour chercher un appui, David comprit très rapidement qu'un drame s'était joué, et que son ami essayait désespérément de garder son sang-froid!

Hotch raccrocha.

"Aaron?" Rossi essaya d'attirer son attention, ce qu'il réussit au bout de quelques minutes.

Hotch finit par articuler : "C'est Jack, il s'est passé quelque chose, avec son père, il n'a pas survécu..."

La nouvelle était tellement terrible, inattendue, choquante et elle tombait tellement mal...

David comprenait pourquoi le Dr Costa avait prévenu Aaron. En même temps, il lui en voulait un peu!

Encore une épreuve à ajouter dans la longue liste de celles que l'agent Hotchner avait déjà du supporter ces derniers temps. Et ce n'était pas fini.

David lui laissa le temps de se remettre et lui servit un verre, il était déjà tard, et tous les attendaient dans le parking pour qu'ils puissent prendre un peu de temps pour eux, pour souffler avant une nouvelle séparation, redoutée de tous.

Hotch, le visage profondément marqué, laissa partir David, le temps de ranger son bureau et de prendre quelques affaires, il était exténué, physiquement, moralement et ne souhaitait qu'une chose c'était de voir Jack, son Jack et de le serrer très fort dans ses bras!

Il quitta le bureau et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, il n'avait plus envie de penser... Il voulait prendre juste un peu de temps pour respirer.

Dans le parking, il vit que tout le monde l'attendait, avec impatience, une grande famille, heureusement qu'ils étaient là et qu'il pouvait compter sur eux.

Jack courut vers son père qui le prit dans ses bras, en le serrant très très fort, ce faisant, la grimace de cette douleur qu'il essayait de cacher depuis des heures n'échappa pas à Morgan, de plus, il avait soudain terriblement pâlit, et Derek sut...

Il sut qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout et qu'il les avait tous dupés!

Ils avaient oublié, lui le premier, qu'Aaron avait juste quitté l'hôpital la veille, ils avaient oublié qu'il avait besoin de repos, il avait oublié que son patron, était un homme, pas une machine...

Il avait oublié que la vie est courte et que s'il continuait comme ça, Aaron Hotchner ne verrait pas grandir son petit garçon!

JJ avait aussi remarqué la soudaine pâleur de son compagnon, elle passa donc une main dans son dos pour le soutenir, mais ce qu'elle sentit au travers de sa chemise la fit pâlir d'effroi.

Morgan se figea quand il la vit retirer rapidement sa main, une main ensanglantée.

Oh non, non, non, pas encore... pas maintenant!

Aaron chancela, Morgan prit Jack pour le donner à JJ et rattrapa son patron juste à temps, le petit garçon fût tellement surpris qu'il cria : "Papa!"

Un cri terrible qui attira l'attention du reste de l'équipe.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 20

Quelques minutes plus tôt dans le parking.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et l'équipe ne vit sortir que David Rossi, Morgan attendit qu'il s'approche d'eux pour demander : "Et Hotch?"

"Il souhaitait être un peu seul, il ferme son bureau et il arrive."

Le regard de Morgan restait interrogateur : "Pourquoi?"

David soupira : "Il vient d'avoir un coup de fil du Dr Costa, à propos de Jack, le gamin à l'hôpital..."

"Et?" - en réponse à la question de Morgan, il secoua la tête en un "non" qui fut très explicite, Derek fut très troublé!

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Hotch sortir de l'ascenseur et comme le petit Jack courait en direction de son père, Morgan se rapprocha de lui ainsi que JJ, les autres commencèrent à monter dans le premier 4X4.

Derek eut un choc quand il se rapprocha, le visage d'Aaron lui parut encore plus tiré qu'une demi-heure plus tôt quand ils avaient quitté la salle de réunion, et la grimace de douleur qui marqua ses traits lorsqu'il prit jack dans ses bras ne lui échappa pas, et il avait soudain terriblement pâlit.

Et Derek sut...

Il sut qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout et qu'il les avait tous dupés!

Ils avaient oublié, lui le premier, qu'Aaron avait juste quitté l'hôpital la veille, ils avaient oublié qu'il avait besoin de repos, il avait oublié que son patron, était un homme, pas une machine...

Il avait oublié que la vie est courte et que s'il continuait comme ça, Aaron Hotchner ne verrait pas grandir son petit garçon!

JJ était beaucoup plus proche d'Aaron que lui et elle passa une main dans son dos pour le soutenir quand il chancela, Derek vit son teint blêmir quand elle la retira soudain.

Il se précipita pour prendre Jack, et rattrapa Hotch juste à temps, ensuite il entendit le petit garçon crier.

xxxx

JJ, elle, n'avait pas bien suivi toute l'histoire avec l'adolescent à l'hôpital, David Rossi lui en avait touché un mot, c'était tout, et Hotch venait d'apprendre sa mort, elle comprenait qu'il ait besoin de quelques minutes de solitude afin de digérer l'information.

Elle le vit sortir de l'ascenseur et courut derrière Jack, Morgan la suivit.

Elle fut choquée de voir son visage si fatigué mais ce qui la perturba encore plus fut cette grimace de douleur qu'il avait vainement essayé de cacher en étreignant son fils. Il chancelât, elle s'approcha donc pour le soutenir, la voiture n'était pas loin et il pourrait se reposer le temps d'arriver à l'hôtel, la main qu'elle passa dans son dos rencontra alors quelque chose d'humide et elle eut un sursaut d'horreur quand elle vit le sang, son teint devint blême.

Derek était arrivé très vite derrière elle et il a avait compris ce qui se passait, il lui donna le petit Jack et amortit autant que possible la chute d'Aaron.

Jack eut tellement peur qu'il cria : "Papa!"

xxxx

Ce cri fut la seule chose qu'entendit David Rossi, mais il fut suffisant à le paralyser d'horreur. Avant d'ouvrir la porte de la voiture, il jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur et vit Morgan assis par terre tenant Hotch dans ses bras et JJ avec le petit Jack complètement affolé!

Garcia et Prentiss croisèrent son regard : "Il vient de se passer quelque chose de grave!"

David sortit de la voiture suivi de Penelope et Emily, il avait soudain peur, très peur, mais quand il arriva à la hauteur de Derek, Aaron s'était déjà redressé, Il avait les traits tirés et le teint livide mais il était conscient et Derek le soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

"Aaron?"

Morgan secoua la tête et fit comprendre à David Rossi qu'il valait mieux ne pas intervenir, Jack était là, et le petit garçon était paralysé, si Hotch s'était si vite relevé c'était en partie à cause de lui, il ne voulait pas que son fils s'inquiète et les reproches qu'il sentait venir de Rossi n'aiderait en rien Jack à se sentir bien!

"Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, papa?"

"Je vais bien, mon bonhomme!"

C'était comme un "déjà vu", JJ se souvint que Jack avait eu exactement les mêmes paroles deux ans plus tôt... Tout cela semblait si étrange tout à coup...

Aaron fit quelques pas hésitants mais Derek était là pour l'aider et Rossi se fit rassurant : "On t'emmène très vite voir quelqu'un, le plan d'Easter attendra un peu... et Aaron..."

"Je sais, je sais..."

"Dis-nous comment tu te sens, je ne veux plus qu'il arrive ce genre de situation, nous sommes là pour toi, laisse-nous gérer et prendre soin de toi, pour une fois!"

Aaron prit une profonde inspiration et passa sa main devant les yeux, puis hocha la tête, Rossi posa une main sur son épaule.

"Tu n'es pas seul, mon ami!"

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

_Passez un petit peu de temps pour laisser un commentaire, siou plaît... :0)_

_Merci, merci... Enjoy_

**Chapitre 21**

Ils étaient tous installés dans un restaurant depuis un peu plus d'une demi-heure, c'était un restaurant comme tous les autres à ceci près que celui dans lequel ils étaient était surveillé par trois voitures banalisées et des agents désignés pour leur protection, et ils attendaient... ils attendaient le retour de leur patron.

David avait accompagné Hotch à l'hôpital, Derek avait ramené JJ à l'appartement d'Aaron pour qu'elle prépare une valise pour elle et les garçons, Emily et Penelope avait suivi Easter afin de trouver le meilleur endroit et surtout le plus sécurisé pour manger en toute quiétude. C'était trois heures auparavant t là ils attendaient.

Rossi apparut soudain, Hotch le suivait, il paraissait moins tendu que les heures précédentes.

Lorsqu'il avait fallu le soigner et refaire le pansement, Rossi avait accompagné son ami, mais il n'avait pas imaginé que le simple fait pour Hotch d'enlever sa chemise le choquerait à ce point. Il ne s'était jamais demandé comment Aaron vivait avec les cicatrices que lui avait laissées Foyet.

Il devait être le seul, hormis JJ, à les avoir vues et il eut un frisson. Il se sentit mal à l'aise tout à coup et détourna le regard.

"David"

Rossi revint à la réalité.

"Ne sois pas mal à l'aise, il y a longtemps j'ai appris à vivre avec..."

"Je t'avoue que ça n'a pas été simple au début mais là, ça va!"

"Je suis désolé!" - "J'aurais peut-être du être à l'écoute..."

"David... ça va, je vais bien!"

xxx

Au restaurant, ils s'installèrent auprès de leurs amis, Penelope les regardait tous, Spencer, absent pendant quelques jours, les avait rejoint, il avait pris quelques jours de vacances pour aller voir sa maman. 

Derek était en grande conversation avec Emily, elle avait l'air tellement heureuse d'être revenue et de faire de nouveau partie de cette famille qui lui avait tant manqué!

Penelope était heureuse, son Derek avait l'air mieux, il était content.

David semblait un peu perturbé, mais c'était certainement du à cette nouvelle visite à l'hôpital, il avait du être le témoin de quelque chose qui l'avait troublé!

Aaron paraissait moins fatigué, il s'était détendu, Jack et Henry regardait un dessin animé pas très loin de lui et JJ, et il paraissait moins stressé!

Quand à JJ, Penelope la soupçonnait d'attendre le bon moment pour...

Elle vit son amie poser la main sur le bras de Hotch : "J'ai besoin de te parler, en privé!"

Penelope sourit, JJ lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle allait lui dire, Penelope en était certaine, elle allait lui dire...

Elle les regarda de loin, JJ debout, murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Aaron Hotchner, il sourit, elle s'attendait à ce genre de réaction, Hotch n'étant pas quelqu'un de très démonstratif... il l'embrassa, puis la prit dans ses bras, une étreinte qui dura quelques minutes, et qui fut assez longue pour attirer l'attention de tous leurs amis.

Hotch murmura à son tour quelque chose à l'oreille de JJ, elle sourit elle aussi...

xxx

Quand JJ posa sa main sur le bras d'Aaron, sa décision était prise, elle devait lui dire, son secret ne devait plus en être un surtout pour lui!

"J'ai besoin de te parler, en privé!"

Ils s'isolèrent un moment, loin des amis, juste pour un moment...

Elle se pencha vers lui et murmura : "Je suis enceinte!"

Il sourit, un sourire qu'elle n'avait pas vu illuminer son visage depuis longtemps, elle avait choisi le bon moment, elle se sentit bien, ce moment, leur moment semblait magique... Il l'étreignit.

Il murmura quelque chose à son tour : "Il va donc falloir que je t'épouse!"

Elle sourit elle aussi!

Ils virent que tous leurs amis les regardaient et se sentirent soudain embarrassés...

Penelope grava cet instant dans sa mémoire en espérant qu'il y resterait longtemps...

Un moment de calme et de sérénité avant la tempête qui s'annonçait!

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 22

Un moment de calme et de sérénité avant la tempête qui s'annonçait!

Puis, tout se passa très vite, il entendit une détonation, sentit quelque chose le traverser, la douleur l'empêcha de respirer, JJ essaya d'amortir sa chute lorsqu'il tomba à la renverse.

Il sentit sa main dans la sienne, elle murmura :  
>« Tiens bon Aaron, reste avec moi, reste avec moi, je t'en supplie… »<p>

Un brouillard bienfaisant l'enveloppa, il perdit connaissance…

Tout s'était passé trop vite pour qu'Aaron comprenne ce qui lui était arrivé mais ceux qui avaient été témoins de la scène étaient restés pétrifiés. David s'était précipité dès qu'il avait vu la douleur dans le regard de son ami juste après la détonation, et lorsqu'il était tombé, il avait vite compris que ses pires craintes venaient de se réaliser.

Il fallait qu'il reste conscient le plus longtemps possible afin de permettre à l'équipe médicale de le stabiliser, mais, il n'avait pas eu la force de se concentrer sur les paroles de JJ, il était parti très vite, trop vite.

L'hémorragie était beaucoup trop importante, JJ ne devait pas attendre l'arrivée de l'équipe médicale pour faire quelque chose, elle déchira une partie de la chemise d'Aaron, la roula en boule et s'appliqua à maintenir une pression à l'endroit de la blessure, ce qui l'empêcherait de se vider de tout son sang, et accessoirement éviterait l'état de choc.

Silencieusement, elle pria pour qu'il existe quelqu'un dans cet univers qui croyait suffisamment en lui pour le sauver et lui permettre de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé.

Mais les Dieux étaient décidément restés sourds à ses appels ce jour-là, et quand l'équipe médicale arriva, le premier sauveteur à prendre place aux côtés de JJ constata une baisse évidente du pouls du blessé, donc un possible arrêt cardiaque, il n'était pas question d'emmener l'agent Hotchner dans ces conditions, c'était le perdre définitivement, il fallait le stabiliser le plus vite possible, afin de lui donner encore une toute petite chance…

Emily avait emmené Jack et Henry, ils étaient bien trop jeunes tous les deux, ils risquaient d'être traumatisés, il fallait éviter qu'ils voient tout ce sang, et tout ce que l'équipe médicale mettait en œuvre pour garder en vie l'agent Hotchner.

Près d'une demi heure plus tard, il fut enfin emmené et transféré vers l'hôpital le plus proche.

David Rossi et Derek Morgan avait accompagné JJ, Emily, Penelope et Spencer s'étaient portés volontaires pour s'occuper des enfants et les rassurer.

Clyde Easter et son équipe s'étaient mis en chasse, ce dernier attentat visant Hotchner ne resterait pas impuni et Ian Doyle allait le payer très cher!

L'attente fut longue, ce n'est qu'au milieu de la nuit que le Dr Costa rappelé en urgence vint rejoindre JJ dans la salle d'attente. Il n'était pas très optimiste, l'arme utilisée avait fait beaucoup de dégâts, dans sa malchance, Aaron avait pourtant eu beaucoup de chance, le fait d'avoir bougé pour étreindre la jeune femme avait dévié la trajectoire de la balle, ce faisant il avait évité la mort de justesse.

« J'ai pu réparer les dégâts, mais il est très faible, trop faible, et il a perdu beaucoup trop de sang.»

JJ resta à son chevet toute la nuit.

C'est au moment de vérifier l'état de son patient que le Dr Costa se rendit compte qu'elle s'était assoupie, et plutôt que de la réveiller, comme l'état de l'agent Hotchner était stationnaire, il avait refermé la porte derrière elle pour rejoindre l'agent Rossi, fatigué, qui revenait avec un café.

Aaron était dans le coma depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital et rien ne prouvait qu'il s'en sortirait.

David Rossi en était conscient mais s'obstinait malgré tout à penser positif. Rien ne pouvait arriver de pire que ce que son ami avait déjà vécu! Et certainement pas maintenant, il était heureux, avait une toute nouvelle histoire à commencer, il allait de nouveau être papa... Non... Il devait s'en sortir!

Ces heures interminables pendant lesquelles ils attendaient rendirent JJ tellement malade qu'elle aurait aimez l'espace d'une seconde voir le temps s'arrêter pour revenir en arrière tout simplement pour respirer…

« Vous devriez sortir un peu et prendre un café… »

La voix du Dr Costa la ramena soudain dans la réalité, elle suivit son conseil.

Lorsqu'elle revint une demi-heure plus tard, Le Dr. Costa l'attendait, il avait le visage grave, la jeune femme le questionna du regard, il secoua la tête tristement.

« Il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps, si vous voulez… »

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans l'infini mais JJ l'avait continuée dans sa tête :  
>« …encore le voir en vie… »<p>

JJ entra dans la chambre, mais souhaitait plus que tout au monde se trouver à des années lumières de là, elle avait prié pour que cet instant n'arrive jamais.

« Au moins, il ne se sera pas réveillé pour comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé et qui lui a fait du mal… » se dit-elle pour se donner de courage.

Elle savait qu'il ne l'entendait pas mais elle murmura :

« Je suis là, tu n'es pas seul, je resterai le temps qu'il faudra, le temps qu'il te faudra pour partir en paix, j'aurais tant voulu que tu trouves la force de t'accrocher encore un peu… ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas… »

David et Derek l'avaient laissée et attendaient à quelques mètres de là, désespérés.

xxxx

Le brouillard, le noir, la détresse, la souffrance...

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas...

Quelque chose était arrivé, quelque chose qui pétrifia JJ d'horreur et d'effroi...

« Non! »

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 23

« Non »

Les secondes s'égrainèrent et devinrent des minutes. Et les minutes furent tellement longues qu'elles semblaient ne jamais plus finir.

Des docteurs et des infirmières s'affairaient autour de Hotch. Et comme dans un rêve, au milieu de tout cela, il y avait JJ, elle avait subitement pâlit et restait pétrifiée devant la gravité de la situation.

Elle ferma les yeux un court instant.

Le bruit cessa, les voix se turent et quant elle reprit lentement contact avec la réalité, l'air désespéré du Docteur la glaça.

Il murmura :

« Je suis désolé, tellement désolé! »

« Non »

« Non »

Son cri désespéré alerta David et Derek et ils assistèrent impuissants à la scène qui suivit.

JJ chancela, Derek se précipita pour la soutenir.

« Mon Dieu, non! »

« Je suis désolé! » murmura de nouveau le Dr Costa.

JJ étouffa un sanglot et rassemblant tout le courage qu'il lui restait encore, elle s'approcha de Hotch.  
>Il paraissait soudain si serein, calme et apaisé. Comme s'il avait enfin trouvé la paix, cette paix qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais.<p>

JJ laissa glisser sa main le long du visage d'Aaron, elle se sentait si mal tout à coup, une peine immense la submergea. Comment pourrait-elle survivre à tout cela?  
>Elle commença à pleurer.<p>

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et murmura :

« J'aurais voulu que tu emportes avec toi nos plus beaux souvenirs, ces quelques instants volés où nous n'avions plus à parler, ces moments de bonheur que nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'apprécier. Je prendrai soin de Jack et de notre bébé! Sois heureux où que tu sois! »

xxx

Les jours qui avaient suivi, elle les avait vécus comme dans un rêve, comme dans un cauchemar plutôt. Un cauchemar tellement réel pourtant.

De ceux dont vous ne vous réveillez jamais, de ceux qui vous empêchent d'être vivants...

Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle le voyait, elle l'entendait, elle le sentait, elle pouvait presque le toucher.

JJ baissa les paupières respira lentement et tenta d'oublier juste un instant...

Oublier...

Juste un instant...

TBC

_**NB : pour celles et ceux qui suivent cette histoire... j'aimerais quelques commentaires, juste pour savoir si ça vous plait encore... merci!**_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 24

Elle entendit quelqu'un s'affairer à côté d'elle.

Une main posée sur son épaule acheva de la ramener dans la réalité.  
>Une voix douce et étonnamment calme murmura :<p>

« Je crois que vous vous êtes endormie! »

JJ ouvrit soudain les yeux et s'écria :

« Aaron! »

« Il va bien, tout va bien! »

Un cauchemar, tout n'avait été qu'un cauchemar.  
>Oh mon Dieu.<p>

JJ posa soudain la main sur le visage de Hotch. Il était chaud.  
>Il était vivant, vraiment vivant...<p>

xxx

Il sentit la douce caresse d'une main sur son visage. Une sensation de bien être l'envahit. Chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de revenir dans le monde des vivants, une douleur atroce l'avait dissuadé d'essayer de nouveau.

Il avait fallu qu'il s'accroche pour y arriver. Il se sentait fatigué, si fatigué.  
>La main y resta suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse se concentrer.<p>

Ouvrir les yeux, juste ouvrir les yeux...

C'était si difficile pourtant. Il y arriva finalement.

La brume qui semblait envahir son champ de vision devint soudain plus claire, plus nette et il aperçut quelqu'un penché sur lui.

Un visage, un sourire...  
>JJ!<p>

Une larme vint soudain s'écraser sur sa joue. Il voulut parler mais un tendre baiser se referma sur les paroles qu'il allait prononcer.

Elle posa ensuite son doigt sur ses lèvres et murmura :

« J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi! »

Il esquissa un sourire, essayant de serrer la main qui se trouvait dans la sienne. Il ferma les yeux et sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

xxx

La main de JJ tremblait encore quand elle toucha le visage d'Aaron.

De tous les cauchemars qui avaient assombri son sommeil, le dernier était le plus difficile à surmonter.

Elle souhaita soudain ne plus jamais vivre de pareils moments, elle ferait tout maintenant pour le dissuader de trop s'exposer, d'être trop entreprenant, trop casse cou, trop lui-même...

Soudain, alors qu'elle s'approchait pour mieux l'entendre respirer, elle croisa ses yeux sombres.  
>Oh mon Dieu, Aaron!<p>

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, il était revenu, il est là, il était vivant!

JJ comprit combien son réveil lui avait été pénible, ses yeux fatigués trahissaient toute la douleur d'un corps blessé.

Il voulut parler, elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas, il faudrait encore quelques jours pour ça!  
>Elle l'embrassa.<p>

Les yeux de Hotch se refermèrent, il s'endormit.

Il était temps maintenant que JJ se repose un peu, elle lissa ses cheveux, réajusta son chemisier et sortit de la chambre après avoir jeté un dernier regard à celui qui avait soudain pris une très grande place dans son cœur.

xxx

Un parc remplit de fleurs, de gazouillis d'oiseaux, quelque chose qui ressemblait soudain aux chants des sirènes, ces sirènes qu'Ulysse avait dû fuir si vite, pour ne pas être envoûté.

Il ne les avait pas fuit, il était resté là, quelqu'un de suffisamment déterminé, ayant à ses côtés, des amis sur lesquels il avait pu compter, pour espérer gagner une bataille qui aurait pu faire plus de mal que n'importe quelle autre, pour sauver sa famille, ses amis.

La blessure mettrait du temps à se refermer, il fallait laisser faire la vie. Un jour peut-être, il oublierait...

Il était assis sur un banc, il faisait chaud, le soleil brillait.  
>L'espace d'un court instant, il avait fermé les yeux, laissant son esprit vagabonder.<br>Il était heureux, tout était merveilleux.

Il sentit deux mains toucher son visage. Il sourit...

Elle était là, enfin!  
>Elle ne l'avait quitté que quelques minutes, mais ces quelques minutes lui avait semblé une éternité.<p>

Il y avait deux années qu'il l'avait épousée et il l'aimait, sa présence l'avait réconforté lorsqu'il avait douté, lorsqu'il avait fallu faire des choix aussi douloureux qu'inacceptables parfois.

Et elle lui avait donné le plus beau cadeau du monde, un enfant, qu'il chérissait, qu'il adorait, comme Jack et Henry. Ces êtres qu'il aimait plus que tout et qui étaient devenus toute sa vie.

Il ouvrit les yeux, l'embrassa, elle sourit.

Elle comprit qu'il avait enfin trouvé la paix, cette paix qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis longtemps. Elle comprit aussi qu'il avait enfin trouvé cette famille qu'il avait si désespérément cherchée. Enfin, il avait pu s'attacher de nouveau, faire confiance, laisser derrière lui ces années douloureuses qui lui avait pris une épouse et avait ébranlé sa confiance, c'était un être exceptionnel, qu'elle chérissait, et elle ne voulait plus le perdre, il avait été si proche de la mort tant de fois.

Aaron entoura de son bras les épaules de son épouse, JJ prit leur petite fille dans ses bras et ils passèrent ces quelques moments tous les trois à regarder Jack et Henry jouer alors que le soleil se couchait dans les eaux du lac qui leur faisait face...

END


	28. Chapter 28

Juste un petit mot de plus, pour vous remercier d'avoir suivi cette histoire...

J'espère qu'elle a plu!

Il ne me reste plus qu'à terminer sa traduction!

A très bientôt...

Syd


End file.
